The present invention provides a therapeutic aid for children suffering from muscular-motor afflictions generally congenital in nature. Typical of such congenital disorders are cerebral palsy, Down syndrome and spina bifida which may affect one or both sides of the body in varying degrees. Children afflicted with such diseases generally have impaired neurological capabilities and responses, weak muscle tone impairing normal physical bodily movements, mental retardation in some instances, and poor weight bearing patterns resulting in lack of stability and lack of normal symmetrical posture necessary for normal patterns of movement. Many of such children need ankle-foot-orthoses (AFO's) to correct muscular skeletal misalignments of the lower extremities including the foot, ankle and lower leg. Each afflicted child has a constant battle with the force of gravity because his muscular, motor and skeletal capabilities are deficient in controlling the center of gravity of his body in a normal manner.
When playing on the floor, the most common position assumed by children with the above disabilities is W-sitting (illustrated diagrammatically in FIG. 12). As the term suggests, the legs and lower extremities of the body assume a W configuration. The disabled child sits back between the knees with lower legs outstretched in an attempt to stabilize the pelvis and to impart balance to the trunk and upper torso; but such a position prevents normal and proper use of the upper extremities for the activities presented by a play program.
Additionally, this position tends to immobilize the child and prevents enjoyment of play activities; it frequently leads to further hip, knee, ankle and foot deformities; and it positions the child's back in a stooped, misaligned posture with the neck hyperextended and the shoulders rounded forwardly. Heretofore, there has not been any equipment, aid or device to assist the pediatric physical therapist in correcting and helping with this persistent problem so that the child can independently partake in the planned program of play without constant attention of a physical therapist or other attendant.